


the time Death got a roommate

by dandelion_san



Series: khr ficlets [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_san/pseuds/dandelion_san
Summary: In which Reborn dies and Tsuna is Death.





	

When Reborn opened his eyes, he was floating four feet of the ground, right above the large, marble fountain his corpse was lying face-down in. The body -  _his_ body was bent over the edge, his arms splayed awkwardly out as his beloved fedora floated a couple of inches away. He patted his head. He was still wearing his fedora.

Well. This was new.

“Hello Reborn.” The sound of a voice rang out, quiet and calm. Meant to be soothing, probably. Hm.

Reborn turned next to him where a boy with fluffy brown hair and wearing a tacky black robe had suddenly appeared. “Who are you?” he asked, but he already had his suspicions. 

“I am Death,” the boy replied, which confirmed Reborn’s thoughts. He wondered if he should be freaking out more, but.  _But._

Death held out a hand, warm eyes crinkling up with a kind smile. “I am here to escort you to the afterlife,” he said. A tunnel of light was slowly appearing behind him like a revelation. “Take my hand. The pain of mortality shall not reach you there.”

Reborn glanced back towards his body and to the commotion around it. He analyzed the shards of a flower pot and potting soil in his hair and clothes, which was now being washed away by the fountain water. There was a large gash on his head that was turning the water a little red. 

A little red wagon at the base of the fountain was upturned, its wheels still spinning. The dust and shards of a broken statue, just down the street, was littering Reborn’s corpse’s suit. 

Slowly, an eyebrow arched high on his forehead, much like the rising of his temper as he considered the overturned ice-cream truck that was going up in flames a couple feet away from the statue. He looked back to his body and to his singed suit.

Something inside of him snapped.

He looked at Death.

“You did this?” he quietly asked. His fedora shadowed his face. Death's smile faltered suspiciously.

“U-um, I am just responsible for escorting souls at the time of their deaths.” The boy’s smile was back again, full force, only it looked a little strained around the corners. His hand was trembling a little. Guilty. “Now come Reborn, you will finally be at peace.

“No.”

“I - what?”

“ **No**.” Reborn finally looked up, his eyes dangerously sharp. Death's own eyes widened and he ‘eeped’, backing away from Reborn quickly.The tunnel of light disappeared too, letting out a small whip-like noise in the process. Reborn stalked forward, expression dark. “You - you did this.”

“You remember?!” Death looked absolutely mortified.

“Did you expect me to actually forget?” Reborn hissed, and cracked his knuckles. He wished he had his gun.

Death shrieked and ducked his punch, a scythe appearing in his hand. “What was I supposed to do?” he wailed, holding the tool out in front of him in a defensive gesture. “You just wouldn’t die! What are you, some kind of monster?!”

“I’ll kill you!” Reborn roared and gave chase.

 

* * *

 

Death’s name was Tsuna, and Tsuna was not exactly death per se, but a Reaper.

Reborn didn’t care.

“I can’t just bring you back to life,” Tsuna insisted. “That goes against so many rules! Seriously, you can’t expect me to break the laws of the universe for one human soul! And think about the paperwork! So much paperwork!”

“I’m not asking to be brought back to life,” Reborn said, grinding the words out like nails on a chalkboard. Tsuna yelped again in anticipated fear, hiding behind the ambulance. (Tsuna had reaped many souls in his centuries as a reaper, but Reborn was the  _scariest_ ). Reborn fumed as he witnessed his physical body being carried out on a stretcher. “All I’m asking is for you to change the circumstances surrounding my death,” he said.

“I can’t do that either, that’s against the rules!”

Seeing no other way, Reborn slumped against the side of the ambulance and actually whined, “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe this is how I died - me! The greatest assassin in the world! I wasn’t even on an assignment!” He glared at Tsuna who had cautiously come up to pat his back, consolingly. “You went overboard!”

Tsuna nervously laughed.

 

* * *

The thing was, Tsuna was notorious among the reapers due to a little misunderstanding. He was known as a crazy sadist, but that really wasn’t true! He was just that clumsy. He was also very devoted to his job and so resorted to creative ways to get his assignments accomplished when they didn’t go off the way he wanted. Which happened often too often for his liking.

His hardest mission to date was one Renato Sinclair, going by Reborn, age thirty-six, occupation: hitman.

Reborn just would. Not. Die. No matter what Tsuna threw at him - bullets, cars, even a train.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures and then Tsuna thought he could finally breathe a sigh of relief. But Reborn could not accept the humiliating circumstances surrounding his death. 

 

* * *

(A pleasant stroll down the sidewalk. _Today is a nice day,_  Reborn had thought, feeling oddly cheerful. Then above: a shadow. He looked up and found that he could not move his feet. He could only watch the flowerpot fall closer and closer and… _ow._  But not dead. Invisible to mortal eyes, Tsuna hissed in frustration and _nudged_ , just a little, and then - a conveniently placed wagon and Reborn fell, dizzy with pain. Then the wagon was moving down another convenient small hill, right into an ice cream truck - BOOM, fire - still not dead so right into a statue - OW - but not dead so just a little more and flung right into a fountain. 

Cause of death: drowning

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally_.)

 

* * *

 

Several weeks later and Tsuna was ready to tear his hair out. “Please, just move on already!” he pleaded to Reborn who was now freeloading at Tsuna’s place and he’d taken over his couch. Natsu - the traitor - was curled up on the ghost’s stomach, purring.

Reborn looked up, a smirk curling at his lips. “I’m going to haunt you forever,” he declared with a cackle.

Tsuna cried.

**Author's Note:**

> dusting off my tumblr ficlets and editing them.


End file.
